Unexpected
by The Sylph of Heart 413
Summary: Roxy Lalonde was going to move on from Dirk Strider, if it was the last thing she did! Dirk, on the other hand, is discovering weird feelings when he's with Roxy. It was just another best friend thing, right? This is my first homestuck fanfiction, so please be nice! Pairings so far will be: DirkRoxy and mentioned JakeDirk. I do not own Homestuck in any way shape or form!


**Unexpected.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Roxy hums quietly to herself as she makes another cube, she sets it down with pride. Instead of green, it was orange, and she was proud she had finally advanced in something! Even if it was just a change in colour. Herself and her friends had recently went godtier and returned to their planets. She smiles and lays on her back, slightly squinting up at the neon colours in the sky. Man, she was kinda bored. She stands back up and brushes off some dust from her clothes, she practically skips up to her home before flopping onto her bed. She glances over to her laptop. Janey would probably be busy with baking, and Jake and Dirk would probably be fucking. She sighs. Dirk. She violently shakes her head. NO! She has to stop thinking about him! He loved Jake, not her! She has to accept that! Hell, she doesn't even know if the pair were back together! She suspects they are, what with them being all... flirty around each other. Jane wasn't taking it any better.<p>

" Ugh... stupid Dirk, stupid fucking sexualities, stupid feelings!" she grumbles into her pillow. Why? Why did she have to be in love with the most gay guy ever? As much as he said he hates labels, he is as gay as the day is long, and everyone knows it. She hugs her pillow to her chest, feeling some tears sting her eyes. Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about him. She turns her back on the ping that came from her laptop, she couldn't be assed with anyone right now. She clenches her eyes shut. The mantra of "stop thinking about him" repeating itself, getting louder with every word. The pinging becomes repetitive, she growls in annoyance and grabs her laptop before flinging it at her wall. Her eyes widen._ D-Did I just do that...?_ She sighs and sets down her pillow, she crouches in front of the broken laptop and picks it up, looking at the cracked screen and broken keys with a small frown.

"... Goddammit! Fuck it to hell!" she cusses, dropping the laptop and flopping back onto her bed, she groans loudly, shoving the pillow over her head. Fuck Dirk. Fuck him and her feelings for him. She had to move on. She shouldn't be crying over something she'd never had. Hell, she shouldn't be crying over anything! She is Roxy fucking Lalonde! Badass with a rifle! The girl who'd gladly die in place of her friends! Girl who'd been sober for at least a month now! And she will move on from Dirk Strider, if it is the last thing she does!

* * *

><p>Dirk's eye twitches slightly from behind his shades as he stares at his computer. Where the fuck was Lalonde? It isn't like her to not answer. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, pushing his pointed shades up slightly. He never normally got this worried, especially about Roxy. So why, fucking why, does he feel like causing hell just to make sure she's okay? He groans and face-desks his desk with a loud thump. Jesus fucking Christ. Why the fuck isn't she answering?!<p>

" You'd better fucking have an explanation, Roxy." he growls at his screen, waiting for the familiar bubbly pink text to pop up under his tangerine coloured text. He continues staring at his screen, a weird feeling entered his gut. And not the "you need the bathroom" kind. He bites his lip slightly, for once, the emotionless look was broken and was replaced by sheer worry, and slight, only slight, fucking terror. He taps his fingers against the desk. She'd get on soon. He knows it. She's probably just sleeping or something. Okay. Yes. That was probably it, no need for alarm. He shakes his head, then why the fuck were red alarms going off in his head and screeching: danger! danger! Is he over reacting? Nah. He isn't. Strider's never over react. Period. Then why the fuck does he feel so terrified that something had happened to her? And why had he never felt like this with Jake? Was this some new best friend thing? Or the fact he just couldn't see her die or let her die again? He runs a hand through his spiked hair, knocking off his hood in the process. He stands up and paces slightly, hands linked behind his back. What if the BatterBitch had gotten her? What if she'd been kidnapped? What if she was fucking dying? He lets out a noise of exasperation and checks his computer. Still nothing. Alright. Fuck it. He couldn't handle this anymore. He had to check up on her. He grabs his hoverboard and slings Cal over his shoulders, he also grabs his katana. Always be prepared, right? He grits his teeth. She'd better be alright, if anyone had as much as hurt her, there is gonna be fucking hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Roxy sighs as she gets up from her brief nap. Ah, naps, she loves them, and sleep, but y'know, Derse and shit and boy she's still too tired to explain this. She stretches, navy Void shirt riding up slightly. She glances over to her mask, briefly contemplating putting it back on, nah. No point, she'd only wear that if there was a fight or something or the sort. She runs a hand through her short, curly, platinum hair. She looks at herself in a mirror, maybe she should grow her hair out a little bit? It might be nice long. She shrugs at herself and tugs on her boots, she picks up a cat plushie and hugs it, looking somewhat like a child. She doesn't care, it's a nice plush! And it's soft. She sits down on her bed and crosses her legs, the plush cat on her lap. Alrighty. Time to try making something that hopefully isn't another cube! She giggles quietly and shuts her eyes, hands outstretched slightly, she tenses slightly when she feels something somewhat sharp. She opens her eyes and finds... what even the fuck was that? She holds it between her hands with confusion, her mouth gaping open. Oh what the hell? It was a cross between a green cube and a... spikey ball thing.<p>

What the _hell_?

" What in the name of literal fucking hell is this? Is it a bomb or some shit?" she questions herself, looking at the cube/spike ball thing with conflict. She was proud of herself, sure, but on the other hand... she was kinda pissed that she'd made this thing. She stands up and opens a window, only one way to test if this was a bomb. She frowns briefly and chucks the thing from her window, it lands on the ground with a thud, but to her somewhat disappointment, it doesn't explode.

" Damn it. What a waste of a good throw. I was hoping for a satisfactory boom. But whatever." she flops back down onto her bed, humming slightly as she stared up at her ceiling covered with glow in the dark stars. Man, she remembered when she did that, she was only nine or so and she was climbing up on furniture, sticking those stars to her ceiling, it was a wonder really, that they'd managed to stay up there for seven years. She smiles slightly before shutting her eyes. It was weird, those plastic, glowing stars always seemed to calm her. She jolts up at a loud bang from outside. What the fuck was that?! She stays on her bed, hoping that it was just the cube ball bomb thing. _Please don't let it be some psychopath_, she begs in her mind, gripping onto the stuffed cat tightly and waiting.

* * *

><p>" Roxy! God damn it Lalonde! Answer me!" Dirk yells, sprinting and checking everything, making sure she wasn't dead. <em>Please, fucking god, don't let her be dead.<em> He growls again and grips his katana tighter, he flash steps up to her home and practically kicks down the door, frantically glancing around the room before his eyes land on someone laying on Roxy's bed, he narrows his eyes and takes another step forward, sword raised.

" Yo! Dirky! Chill! It's me, fucking christ, why the hell did you break into my house?! Way to be rude!" she says, looking at him in slight annoyance, she neatly sets down the plushie and crosses her arms, she opens her mouth to speak before she's pulled into the tightest hug she'd ever received. Her eyes widen slightly, Dirk never hugged anyone, save for when him and Jake were dating. She awkwardly pats his back and he hugs her tighter.

"...Why the hell didn't you respond to me? Do you know how wor-concerned I was?" he asks, voice quiet, he buries his face in her neck. He calms down slightly, now that she was alive and in his arms. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't normal! He breathes in shakily, accidentally breathing in her scent of vanilla, strawberries and that slightly sweet scent of alcohol that always seemed to hang around her, even though she'd stopped drinking. He freezes slightly. Why does she smell good to him? No, he likes the smell of gunsmoke, forests and after-shave, not this. Why does she suddenly matter more than anything? Not that she didn't before, but this... this is different, and he can't put his finger on it. She quirks her eyebrows, and gently tries to pull back from the hug, no luck, as he just hugged her even tighter.

" Uh...Dirk? You can let go now. And I didn't respond 'cause my laptop uh... let's just say the wall hated it." she says, patting his back, he slackens his grip slightly and sighs.

" Couldn't you have found something else to respond with? I thought that the BatterBitch got you or some shit" he says, holding her at arms length and looking into her eyes. He freezes again. Were her eyes always that pretty? Or maybe he'd never noticed because of a certain pair of emerald eyes? He blinks, staring into the cotton candy coloured orbs, she blushes slightly and clears her throat. His eyes widen a fraction behind his shades and he lets go of her before sitting beside her.

" Batterwitch? Get me? Ha! Man Dirky, you really underestimate me!" she says, snorting and laying on her back, he pauses before laying next to her, Cal resting on his chest. He almost smiles before quickly frowning again. How does she do that? How does she make him lose his cool? It's weird. He shrugs it off as another best friend thing. Roxy yawns and holds a hand over her mouth , she was still tired.

" Yeah, guess I do underestimate you sometimes. You should go to sleep." he said, glancing over to her. Slight concern on his face. How tired was she? Was she alway- Okay. No. Strider, you're acting like a parent instead of a boyfr- wait. What? No way. He didn't... he couldn't think of her like that! Ever. Period. He blinks and glances at her again. Fuck her. Oh yeah, he wanted to f-nope. Bad thoughts! Bad territory! He sighs quietly.

" You sure? I'd feel bad if I was sleeping and just left you alone. And you okay there?" she asks, sitting up slightly, he uses a hand to push her back down gently.

" I'm sure. Lalonde, you look tired, now sleep. And yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he asks her, he gets up off the bed and sits at the end of it so she had more room to sleep.

" No reason, you're just... acting odd. I guess. Well, wake me up soon!" she said, resting her head on her pillow and quickly falling asleep. He rolls his eyes. He wasn't acting odd. He never acted odd. Wait, was he acting odd? Nah. Can't be. He looks down to Cal and nods, the puppet stares back but he senses slight agreement from it. Fuck you Cal, he isn't and wasn't acting odd! He gently sets Cal on the floor and pats his head before gripping his sword again. He glances around warily, checking for anyone or anything that may intend to hurt her. He looks at her again and this time, he lets the smile come onto his face. She looked so peaceful, so... innocent. He quietly stands up and steps forward before crouching beside her. He hesitantly reaches up a hand and brushes her bangs from her closed eyes, she lets out a small mumble and shifts slightly. His smile turns soft, he gently trails his hand from her forehead to her cheek, then her nose, he does this for a few minutes before snatching his hand back. Fuck! He's acting like such a creep! Who the fuck does that to a person when they're sleeping?! What kind of weirdo trails his hand all over someones face?! He groans and sits back down on the bed. Why is he acting like this? And with Roxy?

Dang, this is weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Okay! So, this is my first time EVER writing a Homestuck fanfiction! (I tend to not count rp's on MSPARP) So, please leave a review and _constructive_ criticism. I hope you liked the first chapter! I should be writing the second one soon! So, bye for now! :3  
><strong>


End file.
